You owe me a cup of tea, do you remember, Spencer?
by lightbluecherryblossoms
Summary: Spencer gets a visitor late at night when she's alone at home learning. It might be someone who could turn her head upside down.  sorry for grammar mistakes i'm german


Spencer was just learning french vocabulary as she assumed to hear a knock at the front door. After all that had happened to Emily, she was afraid that it could be something she didn't want to face. But after the sound of fingers knocking against wood appeared again Spencer stood up from her comfortable seat in the big armchair and made her way to the door. The clock said 11.30 pm and being already in her pajama Spencer wasn't expecting somebody to come over either. If it would have been any of her friends, they'd text before they come over. She dropped the thought of pulling the curtain aside to see who was waiting for her the doorstep. When Spencer slowly made the move to open the door, the young man just raised his hand to knock again. But as he faced the woman, he had been coming over for, his gesture turned into a bashful wave.

"Hello Spencer", Wren said with a calm voice while facing her surprised but relieved face. "Did you expect somebody else?" Spencer shook her head yet still surprised that the sight of Wren at her door caused so much pleasure to her.

"No, no,...I guess it's just a little bit late and now you're at my doorstep.", she answered which Wren responded to with a little smile. "So what are you doing here? We have just seen each other today at the hospital." Spencer didn't add that since then she had spend hours just thinking about his brown eyes following her movements in the elevator. "Is there something wrong with Emily?", she adjoined, fear flashing in her eyes. "No, her parameters are stable. You don't have to worry, Spencer."

His whole attitude had something calming to it but as he spoke out these words especially her name she felt released with her anxiety for her friend. She watched his hand simulating the engravings in the wood of the door. "So, eh...", she began trying to tear her mind back to reality. "What exactly did you say I could do for you?,"she said attempting to smile at him as if she knew what she was talking about which was completely exceptional for Spencer Hastings. Wren grinned a little bit as he noticed her abstraction caused by his actions. His finger went down the engravings to the doorknob which her hand laid on. As his fingertips touched her skin he looked up to face her again.

"You owe me a cup of tea, do you remember, Spencer?" he asked noticing that she didn't remove her hand from the doorknob. "Come in" she said which she accompanied with a wink by her head. This man made her uncontrolled. Any other man who would have asked her to drink tea with him late at night while holding her hand, should have either been her boyfriend Toby or expect a hit in the face.

She pulled out her hand from under his grip to lead Wren into the living room. At the counter, she stopping watching him making himself comfortable in the armchair she just said in moments ago as she asked if he was fine with green tea. Although the part of Spencer that was still rational thinking assumed that he didn't come over for tea. After he had agreed on that with a nod accompanied by a smile she switched on the water cooker.

"So you haven't seen Melissa lately a lot around here, have you?" Wren asked from his seat while she put teaspoons in the cups. "No, not really" Spencer shook her head wondering why he'd ask her about Melissa since she assumed that her sister wasn't the reason for his unannounced visit. "She's in Phili right now, probably, and, eh, I actually don't think that she'd be too happy to see you after all that happened with Ian a-"

"And us" was, what she wanted to add but the water was cooking so she filled the two cups with it and made her way back to Wren who commented that with a grin.

Sitting down next to the young man she placed the cups on the table and turned her head to look at him with a curious face. "What is it, Spencer?" he questioned in his deep, British voice.

As she began to speak, her glance fixed on his eyes trying to take a look behind his coolness, which had brought Spencer already far enough to let him in so late at night that evening and which confuse every time they met. "You didn't come here for Melissa, did you?", she said almost whispering while her head tried to understand why her heart reached for a simple yes as an answer so bad. Before Spencer had been ready to focus on the situation in front of her again as she was still taking part in that battle inside of her, she had already received more than an answer from Wren because had had laid his hand on her upper thigh. It felt like her skin was tickling under his touch and she noticed herself craving for feeling him all over her body.

As he opened his mouth to speak the first part of her name, she couldn't resist the urges anymore to touch his lips with her fingertip. So his lips closed again and he just looked deep into her eyes feeling her finger on his lips. This was was what made her so crazy about that man. He didn't have to say much to attract her, tough his accent was hot, no question, his looks just made her feel so naked in front of him.

Spencer got closer to his face so she could feel his warm breath on the bare skin of her neck. Her finger slipped from his lip down his chin over his neck to his shoulder. As soon as her finger was gone and her pulled his body a bit closer to hers as it already was, Wren crushed his lips on Spencer's mouth. She returned his kiss passionately and flames danced on her lips. He bit her upper lip a bit, which made a moan escaped her mouth. When Wren's lips kissed down to her neck ans sucked on her sweet point, she laid head back and felt the flames heating up her whole body. She shivered in pleasure as he placed little kisses everywhere on her neck but to her surprise his lips left her skin and he sat straight up again while she was breathing heavily.

So soon their interaction had started so fat did it end as Wren looked at her still caressing her neck with his fingers. "Spencer", he began noticing that she was still confused by pleasure, "I think I have to go now. I have to be at the hospital at eight tomorrow. I hope you understand." Glancing him Spencer nodded barely realizing what had just happened. As if nothing had occurred Wren stood up and left while wishing her a good night.

The heat instantly left her body as heard the door close and her thoughts started to spin around Toby, her boyfriend.

Standing in front of the mirror after brushing her teeth that night she still cursed herself for what she had done. But as her glance found that tiny red spot on her neck and she felt like the flames burned on that spot again.

Spencer couldn't deny that if Wren would ask her tea next time, she would never ne able to refuse that wish to him.


End file.
